During the drilling, completion, servicing, or evaluation of an oil or gas wellbore or the like, situations are encountered in which it may be desirable to provide measurement data or perform other operations. A logging tool, which may have one or more devices, which may include instruments, detectors, circuits, and the like, may be carried along a drill string, a bottom hole assembly, or a wireline cable, for example, and lowered into a wellbore for taking and communicating measurements at various wellbore depths and/or performing other functions.
For example, measurements may be taken in real time during drilling operations. Such techniques may be referred to as measurement while drilling (“MWD”) or logging while drilling (“LWD”). Measurement data and other information may be communicated through fluid within the drill string or annulus using various telemetry techniques and converted to electrical signals at the surface.
Downhole tools may also generally provide fluid flow paths to support various operations. Because of inherent size restrictions, downhole tools may have limited cross-sectional area to provide desired functionality while requiring larger components or devices, including inductors.